Private
by batgirl15
Summary: Brian and the gang are going to St. James. And you can say their lifes were pretty normal. Until they meet the Taylors. But the Taylors have a dangerous secret. Can Brian figure it out? And stop himself for falling for the beautiful Justin Taylor. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw Deb a private school really," Brian whined.

"suck it up," Debbie said.

Brian began pouting.

"Aw come on Bri it will fun," Micheal said.

"Thats what you think Mikey," Brian said.

"So why are we going to a private school," Melanie said.

"Because they are doing some public school program," Debbie said.

"So she signed you all up and you got in," Vic said with a smile.

Brian smiled at him. Brian Kinney is the wildest and most reckless one of the bunch. He has daek brown hair and hazel eyes. Brian is down right sexy. Brian gets every guy he wanted.

Micheal Novotny is the cute boy next door and Brian's best friend. He has black hair and brown eyes/ Micheal used to be love with Brian.

Melanie Novotny is the half sister to Micheal. Melanie has red hair and brown eyes. Melanie is the serious of the bunch. She hates Brian.

Ted Novotny is the biolocial sibing to Melanie and the half brother Micheal. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is the most insucure of the bunch. He and Brian don't really get along.

Emmett Kinney is Brian's half brother. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is dating Ted.

Ben Bruckner is Micheal's boyfriend. He is smart. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is Hiv postive.

Lindsay Peterson is Melanie's girlfriend. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is rich.

Debbie Novotny is Micheal's, Melanie's, and Ted's mother. She is a surrogate mother to the others. She wears a red wig and brown eyes.

Vic Grassi is the uncle to Micheal, Melanie, and Ted. He has dark hair and brown eyes. He also has Hiv. Brian groaned as they came to a stop at St. James. Deb glared. Soon the teens were following their tour guide around.

* * *

**Jennifer Taylor: The ability of Hightened sense of smell.**

**Justin Taylor: The ability to read minds. **

**Molly Taylor: The ability to control and maniuplate minds. **

**Allyson "Ally" Taylor: (Played by Cirrea Ramirez). Ally is Friendly, Sweet, Caring, Bubbly, Playful. Her family is Jennifer, Justin, Molly, Patricia, Edward, Jasper, Logan. Nicholas. She is the twin sister to Edward. She likes music, guitars, singing, and motocycles. She has the ability to control and maniuplate fire. She is dating Jasper. **

**Patricia "Trixie" Taylor: (Played by Ashley Benson). Trixie is Friendly, Sweet, Caring, Nice, Playful. Her family is Jennifer, Justin, Molly, Ally, Edward,Jasper, Logan, Nicholas. She is the twin sister to Jasper. She likes music, guitars, and singing. She has the ability to control and maniuplate water. She is dating Edward. **

**Edward "Eddie" Taylor: (Played by Dylan O'Brien). Eddie is Friendly, Sweet, Caring, Smart, Playful. His family is Jennifer, Justin, Molly, Ally, Trixie, Jasper, Logan, Nicholas. He is the twin brother to Ally. He likes music, guitars, singing, cars. He has ability to control and maniuplate the temperture of the room and weather. He is dating Trixie.**

**Jasper "Jazz" Taylor: (Played by Ross Lynch). Jazz is Friendly, Sweet, Caring, Playful, Energetic. His family is Jennifer, Justin, Molly, Ally, Trixie, Eddie, Logan, Nicholas. He is the twin brother to Trixie. He likes books, cars, music, guitars. He has the ability to control and maniuplate Earth. He is dating Ally. **

**Logan "Logie" Taylor: (Played by Carlos Pena Junior). Logie is Friendly, Witty, Sweet, Caring, Playful. His family is Jennifer, Justin, Molly, Ally, Trixie,Eddie, Jazz, Nicholas. He is the foster brother to Trixie, and Jazz. He likes music, pianos, cars, singing. He has the ability to feel, control, maniuplate emotions. He is dating Molly. **

**Nicholas "Nick" Taylor: (Played by Tyler Hoechlin). Nick is Friendly, Sweet, Caring, Kind, Playful. His family is Jennifer, Justin, Molly, Ally, Trixie, Eddie, Jazz, Logie. He is the step dad to Justin and Molly, the adoptive dad to Ally, Trixie, Eddie, Jazz, Logie. He likes cars, motocycles, books, spending time with family. He has the ability of premoniton. His wife is Jennifer. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on kids your going to be late," Jennifer said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Nick said giving his wife a kiss.

The boys of course were the first ones down. The girls came down a few seconds. They were all happy that the private school they went to didn't have uniforms.

"Hurry," Nicholas said.

They got into their cars and drove to school.

(With Brian and the gang)

The tour guide, Ashley chanted. Soon people were moving out of the way. Ashley looked at the entrance. Brian and the others followed her gaze. Ashley swooned over her long time crush Justin Taylor.

"Hi Justin," Ashley said.

Causing the family to stop.

"Hi Ashley," Justin said skimming the new kids with a smile.

"Hi," He said to Brian with a bright smile.

Seeing Justin's interest in him.

"Hi," Brian said with a smile.

Justin Taylor was blonde with beautiful gold eyes. Justin was the oldest of the Taylor kids.

Molly Taylor is Justin;s twin sister. She is the beautiful girl on campus.

Allyson Taylor was the first brunette of the family. Ally is beautiful and outgoing.

Patricia Taylor is the third blonde of the family. Trixie is beautiful and nice.

Edward Taylor is Ally's twin brother. Eddie is the second brunette of the family. Eddie is beautiful and smart.

Jasper Taylor is Trixie's twin brother. Jasper is the last blonde of the family. Jasper is beautiful and energetic.

Logan Taylor is the last brunette of the siblings. Logie is beautiful and witty. He is the original foster brother of Ally and Eddie.


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch, Brian and the gang sat with Ashley and her friends. When the Taylor's walked in.

"So i should properly tell you about the Taylors," Ashley said.

A brunette and blonde entered.

"That's Ally and Patricia," Amber said.

Next was another blonde and brunette.

"That's Molly and Logan," Ashley said.

The last couple was again a blonde and brunette.

"That's Jasper and Edward" Angela said.

A blonde boy was the last one to walk in.

"That's Justin Taylor," Ashley said dreamy.

"Ashley he's gay," Angela said with a roll of her eyes.

Brian smirked. He watched Justin sit down with his family. Justin looked at Brian and smiled. When he read Brian's thoughts were all about him. Brian sat in Calculus. When Justin, Ally, and Eddie walked in. Ally and Eddie sat together. And Justin took a seat next to him.

"Hi," Justin said.

"Hey," Brian said.

Justin smelled Brian's scent and tensed. Seeing Justin tense, Brian did the unthinkable and kissed him. Justin kissed back.

"Guys save for after class," the teacher said.

Justin and Brian held hands under the table. Ally and Eddie were smiling the whole time. Justin offered Brian a ride home. Brian smiled. Soon there was a rumor around school. The rumor was Justin and Brian were dating. A few weeks later, the rumor was true. Michael didn't like it one bit.

"Aren't you going to correct them," He said to Brian.

As couple of girls came giggling past them.

"Why?" Brian said.

"Because the rumor isn't true is it," Michael said.

"Yes Mikey it is true," Brian said annoyed.

"What?" Michael asked.

" I am dating Justin Taylor," Brian said more annoyed by the minute.

"But Brian..." Michael started to say.

Brian cut him off by saying "Bye Mikey."

Michael watched his best friend greet Justin with a kiss.

What is so special about Justin Michael thought to himself. He was sure as hell he was going to find out.


End file.
